Sleepover Gone Wrong
by Tommy-The-Panda
Summary: When she woke up the next morning hangover, and her girlfriend beside her in bed. She can only wonder what had happened last night.


**Hello! Please enjoy my story, just putting it out there. This IS based on a real sleepover that gone too far. Anyways, this isn't their real names, but close to them.**

**DeathPricness821 – Ann The Rabbit (13 Years Old)**

**Me – Rose The Porcupine (14 Years Old)**

**SonicFanGurl321 (On YouTube) – Angie The Dog (13 And A Half Years Old)**

***** (He's not on any sites) – Jack The Wolf (12 Years Old)**

…

A red porcupine opened her eyelids and sat up. Her head was heavy, she felt gross. She looked over, she was her girlfriend's bed. Her girlfriend, a dark golden rabbit wearing a long, all the way to her hips too-big-for-her gray shirt, and PJ's bottoms. Her ears down, her bangs covered in sweat, her long braid hair behind her.

Rose stood up and looked down the hall. camo jacket and do rag, a sleeveless white yellowish shirt, and PJ's bottoms, her ears in a ponytail. Rose walked into the bathroom, she felt like she was going to vomit. To see a wolf with blackish, grayish fur, his hair going down to his shoulders. He was throwing up his dinner from the last before; he wiped his mouth and looked over at her. "The fuck happened last night?!"

She just shrugged, not remembering. Then, she vomited in her mouth, she bent over to the bathtub and vomited more. "…Wait, I think I have recorder somewhere here."

"Find it!" The wolf yelled, he walked into kitchen looking for Painkillers. Rose looked around; her head felt like someone was hitting it with a hummer. Finally she found it. "Jack, I've found it!"

"Be more quite! My head is killing me and your damn yelling isn't helping." Jack growled, Rose rolled her eyes and hopped on Ann's laptop, and plugged in the recorder. They clicked the first video.

…

It was Rose, running up to the house holding the recorder. It made fizzy sounds and other sounds of the movement of the running. She knocked on the door. Ann opened it and let her in. Jack and Angie were sitting on the couch. They were looking through Netflix. They found HTF and clicked on it. "NO!" Ann screamed and grabbed the remote, then clicked return.

"What's wrong with you?"

"WE CAN'T WATCH HAPPY TREE FRIENDS ON HERE!"

"Why?" Jack asked, Angie turning to the two. Rose still recording.

"My parents don't know I watch Happy Tree Friends!"

"Why don't you tell them?" Angie asked. Ann shook her head.

"No way! They think it's as bad as being gay!"

"Aren't you gay?" Angie asked. The dog's bangs getting in her left light blue eyes. She was wearing a camo jacket and do rag, a sleeveless white yellowish shirt, and PJ's bottoms. She was wearing thick black glasses, and her cheeks red. But her brown fur covering it.

"Yes! But I am also keeping that from my mommy!" Ann crossed her arms, she was a dark golden rabbit wearing a too-big-for-her black hoodie, and black yoga pants. Her long braid dark golden hair with brown highlights coming down from the sides of her hoodie. She only had two braids. She had black glasses as well.

"You should tell her." Jack said, the wolf had blackish grayish fur, and he was wearing a balloon two part PJs.

"Later, but right now. Let's try to have fun~! I think my mom had pop and chips in her bedroom closet. BRB." Ann waved as she opened the door at the side of the room, by the flat screen TV. Jack walked into the kitchen. Rose followed, still recording. Jack opened the fridge and grabbed six packs of beer.

"Holy shit!" Angie chuckled. She grabbed it and opened it.

"Guys! That may Ann's mom's! And her mom will kill her!"

"So? We're her guests." Jack grinned and drunk the beer. He shook his head and gave a look like he had seen gross, then smiled. Angie did the same, Rose slowly grabbed one.

"Guys! What the hell?!" Ann screamed, holding chips and pop.

"Drinking." Jack smirked.

"This is a party, come on, Ann. We know you love it! So…" Angie handed her one, Ann held it in her paws.

"Um…"

"Can we play a drinking game?!" Rose yelled, trying to stop her girlfriend from drinking.

~Ten Minutes Later~

"Okay, we drink if they find out their lying, and they drink if they're wrong." Jack smiled, putting beers by everyone. "Ann's first."

"Alright," she smirked, her voice deepening like it always does. "Do I turn on by blood and gore? Or did I dream of having sex with my first boyfriend?"

"Wow, this is hard, mm, I'm going with gore." Angie smiled.

"Gore." Rose hoped.

"Sex with first boyfriend."

"Angie and Rose have to drink." Ann grinned, the two did so. Rose gagged.

"Yuck!" Rose cried, Jack pointed at Angie.

"You're turn."

"Okay, am I a Sonic Fag, or a merchmodise?" Angie asked.

"Sonic Fag." They all said.

"You guys have to drink."

Ann turned to Rose. "Turn that damn thing off."

…

"So…We did this to ourselves?" Jack asked, taking the Painkillers, with a mug of water. Feeling a bit better.

"Let's watch the next one." Rose said, clicking the next one.

…

The screen was wobbled as Ann and Angie, drunk out of their minds played 'Just Sing' and they were awful at it. Jack was passed out in the kitchen. Rose was more sober then the rest. "Come on, guys." Rose said, pulled Ann into the bedroom and Angie still playing. Rose pushed her on the bed, Ann pulling her on too.

"Hey gorgeous~." Ann purred before she threw the recorder across the room, turning it off, and most likely breaking the screen.

…

"Ahhh…" Jack said, a blush over his cheeks. "Did I see the beginning of a porno? Or Ann being drunk as fuck!" Jack laughed. Rose covered her ears.

"Toooo loooouuuddd…." She groaned. Jack handed her some pills and a mug of water, she took it and after a while she felt better. Let's see what the next video is." Rose said, clicking on the next one.

…

Ann was asleep on the bed, sweaty and vomit running down the end of her mouth. Rose picked up the recorded and saw if it was okay. Rose walked into kitchen and grabbed a six packs, Angie walked in. Grabbing one.

"I was here first." Rose snarled. Earning her a look from Angie.

"W-well…I've been in this group of friends first, bitch…" The drunken dog scowled. "But I ALWAYS get left behind by my BFFs….I was here first but somehow…"

"Somehow what?" Rose asked, putting the recorder down, but kept it on.

"I'm not that much to Jack, or Ann anymore. Ann's always talking to y-you, that d-damn bible throwing bitch, or t-that damn girl on that Fanfiction .net! And Jack is always with his faggot-ass friends!"

Rose turned off the recorder.

…

"I didn't know Angie felt like that…" Jack sighed, Rose shrugged, then turned to him in the computer chair.

"Who knew that this would happen if we just didn't watch Happy Tree Friends?"

…

**Yeah, I had to cut some things out.** **But I still enjoy writing this!**


End file.
